tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Showdown on Oak Lane
Log Title: Showdown on Oak Lane Characters: Ebony, Lt Bludd, Major Bludd, Capt Zero (SG) Location: 17 Oak Lane, Springfield, IL (SG) Date: 25 April 2011 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Major Bludd and Lt Bludd join forces to prevent Ebony from capturing the Lieutenant's wife, Katherine. Category:2011 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Major Bludd 17 Oak Lane - Springfield - Shattered Glass A small home in a row of similar homes on a quiet street. Ebony sneaks along Oak street.... She spots the Major, and waits for him to make his move. "What is the One-eyed wonder doing in this town? We are in the middle of no where, and he is making house calls?" she murmurs, to herself. "The last thing I wanna see is /you/ in the hands of those madmen, Katherine," Bludd says quietly. He and an older red-haired woman stand close together in the small kitchen of the house. Behind her, the back door leads out onto a tiny rear yard and a small alleyway beyond. "I'll make sure the kids get to ya, too," he promises. "Least I can do, after..." "I can't speak for your ... version of me..." Katherine shakes her head slightly, "but I found it easy to forgive you -- him -- when he came back." "I ain't like him, love," Bludd says sadly, glancing down at his boots. Ebony shakes her head finally, and moves to the house. She peeks through a window, but can't see much, so moves her way around to the back of the house... "I'll get it all arranged," Bludd promises. "I don't have as much pull here as I have at home, but I'll do everything I can." "What about the people who hired you to--" "Let me worry about them. I been doin' this a long time. I can handle meself. Now go grab a bag and pack it real quick. Sooner yer on th' road, the better." Katherine nods and moves out of the kitchen. Ebony slips to the door, and checks to see if it is locked. The knob turns easily, and she slowly eases the door open a few inches, and peers in. Major Bludd stands with his back to the back door. Ebony lets the door come open more, and tries to sneak into the room, un-noticed. GAME: Ebony PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. "Hurry, love," Bludd calls. He moves out of the kitchen into the connecting hallway. Ebony pulls out her combat knife, and moves after the Major. Time to be quiet... She continues to move stealthily after him, and when she gets close enough, she plans to wrap her arm around him, and place her knife at his throat.... GAME: Ebony FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd turns on his heel at the sound behind him. He draws his sidearm from within his jacket. "What the hell're you doin' here?" he says, more loudly than necessary. Ebony smiles, "You were taking too long. I've come to take the Bludds into custody. Thanks for leading me to them." She says, loudly. Easily loudly enough to be heard over the whole house, "Great work!" Major Bludd points his sidearm at Ebony. "No," he says simply, pulling the trigger. >> Major Bludd strikes Ebony with M9 . << Ebony is hit in the left arm, and she frowns, "Now, that was uncalled for!" She lunges forward, her knife high. She slashes it down, and to the left as she reaches Bludd, "I was just doing the job *you* were paid to do!" >> Ebony strikes Major Bludd with Knife. << "Katherine, run!" Bludd barks, trying and failing to block Ebony's knife arm. The blade slices through the leather jacket's arm and bites into the flesh beneath. He roars in pain, twisting away from the blade and backing up a few steps, firing off another shot as he does so. The red-headed woman can be seen stepping out into the hallway and pausing long enough to take in the scene before dashing for the front door. Ebony is shot again, and she seems very unhappy about the situation. Her feet and fists move in a series of rapid strikes at the Major, aimed at various locations on his body, in an attempt to knock him down to the ground, quickly, so she can go after the other Bludd clan quicker. >> Ebony strikes Major Bludd with Rapid-Strike. << Major Bludd has been on the receiving end of this particular attack style once before. He doesn't like it any better this time around. Ebony's blows pepper him, seemingly from all sides. Somehow he holds onto his sidearm as he crashes to the floor. "Leave 'em /alone/!" he gasps, scrambling backward down the hall away from her as he fires off another shot. Katherine throws open the front door and sees her husband at the end of the walk. She runs up to him, speaking quickly, pointing back into the house. >> Major Bludd misses Ebony with M9 . << Ebony does not advance on the Major. No. She turns for the door Katherine ran out of, "No, I think I will just make this house go boom, with you in it... and follow her." She pulls out a grenade, idly pulls the pin, and tosses it at the Major, as she walks towards the Front Door. "Have a nice ride into hell. Tell Flint I sent him a present. Least I could do, after sending him there." >> Ebony misses Major Bludd with Grenade . << Major Bludd attempts to scramble to his feet as the grenade leaves Ebony's fingers. The weapon bounces in front of him and in desperation he swats at it with his handgun, bouncing it into the adjoining bathroom. The force of the shockwave knocks him back onto his behind, but it gives him a good angle to fire another few rounds at Ebony. >> Major Bludd misses Ebony with M9 . << "Go," Lt Bludd tells his wife, drawing his own sidearm. Katherine lingers only a moment before turning to run down the street. Bludd dashes into the house just as the grenade rolls into the bathroom and explodes. Plaster dust billows out of the room, obscuring his vision of the scene for the moment. "Would you just die already?" Ebony asks, in a nice conversational manner to the Major. She draws her crossbow, which has been preloaded with a freezing bolt, and fires it, one handed, with her arm at full extension. "You are letting that bitch escape!" >> Ebony misses Major Bludd with Cold-Bolt . << Major Bludd throws himself to the side in time to avoid being struck by the crossbow bolt. He snarls at Ebony's words, hurling himself at her, hoping to knock her down. "Don't you /dare/ talk like that about her!" >> Major Bludd misses Ebony with Bash. << Ebony sidesteps the lunge, and lets her crossbow fall back onto the strap holding it in place. As the Major rushes past her, she swipes with the knife again, "She isn't *your* wife... Why the sudden.... Oh. I see. You want her, do you? Want to get you some of what your Mirror self has, huh? I can help you with that, if you really wanted." >> Ebony misses Major Bludd with Knife. << Lt Bludd steps into the hallway, his sidearm aimed at the shadowy form of the woman. "Stop right there!" he shouts. He hesitates just a moment before firing off a shot. >> Lt Bludd misses Ebony with M9 . << Major Bludd staggers, attempting to regain his footing. "You know less than that bloodthirsty redhead!" He swings a fist at Ebony's temple. >> Major Bludd misses Ebony with Blow. << As the Major punches at her, She ducks, also avoiding the 9mm slug fired by the Lieutenant, that has joined the fray. "You don't mean that moronic, weak-willed Clone of mine, Scarlett, do you?" She rises up, drawing her Katana at the same time. She holds both the katana, and the knife, and slashes the katana at the Major's chest, "If so, Don't you dare compare ME to her! DIE!" >> Ebony strikes Major Bludd with Katana. << Lt Bludd shudders, hearing a voice so similar to his own come from someone else. As his alternate self takes what looks like a crippling blow from the dark-haired woman's sword, he braces himself, clasping the 9mm in both hands. This is another of Colton's goons, he's sure. One more person trying to destroy his life and the lives of his family. He aims at her head and pulls the trigger. >> Lt Bludd critically strikes Ebony with M9 ! << The blade slices through the Major's leather jacket, biting deeply through the flesh beneath. His face pales and he topples toward her, coughing harshly as he brings his sidearm around, attempting to press it against her neck as he squeezes the trigger. >> Major Bludd strikes Ebony with M9 . << Ebony is able to move enough, so the Major's shot only hits her shoulder, not her neck. Blood sprays from the shoulder wound, but not enough to stop her. The Lt's shot, however, that one strikes her deep in the stomach, and she spits up a little blood from it. She can tell the Major is almost gone, so she uses her knife hand, to attempt to shove the knife through the Major, so she can turn, to deal with the Lt. >> Ebony misses Major Bludd with Knife. << It must have been the other bullet that pulled off Ebony's knife strike, Bludd reasons hazily. His counterpart must be on the scene. He's the one who did the right thing. He's the one who this until-recently-idyllic life truly belongs to. His strength fading, he latches onto one of Ebony's equipment belts and tries to topple her to the floor. >> Major Bludd misses Ebony with Throw. << Lt Bludd holds his fire as his alternate becomes entangled with the dark-haired woman. Ebony just looks down at the man holding onto her equipment belt, and shakes her head as she lowers her body, bringing her center of gravity down low enough that he can not topple her. She raises her first above her head, and brings it down at his face. "I've told you once, go to hell... This time... just go away!" >> Ebony strikes Major Bludd with Punch. << Major Bludd is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The blow lands sharply on Bludd's temple. His vision fades in an instant, his grip loosening as he slides to the floor, his shirt beneath the sliced-open jacket soaked with blood. Lt Bludd swears softly and takes the opening his alternate's exit has given him. The sound of the 9mm shots echo loudly off the plaster walls of the small house. >> Lt Bludd misses Ebony with M9 . << Ebony drops to the floor as the bullets pass over her body. She pulls her own gun, and levels it at the clone of the man she is laying next to, her gun, however, is an Uzi. "Eat lead, prick. Flagg wants a word with you, and he only said you had to be breathing, not that you had to be pain free!" >> Ebony strikes Lt Bludd with SMG . << Lt Bludd dives aside, rolling into the living room and coming up in a crouch. "What I wouldn't give t'have my FAMAS right now," he mutters, leaning out around the opening into the hallway and firing his handgun at Ebony. >> Lt Bludd misses Ebony with M9 . << Ebony jumps to her feet, and rushes the Lieutenant, as her Uzi clicks on empty. She drops it, and lets her hand reach for her own pistol. She herself is not worried about what she didn't bring, only that which she did. In one hand, he pistol, in her other, a Katana. Her knife has been sheathed, and if she really has to, she can take the time to load up another bolt in her crossbow. She fires her pistol at the Lt, "So, you want to join your friend from the other side? Some chick really worth it? I hope she is good in bed...." >> Ebony strikes Lt Bludd with M9 . << Lt Bludd catches a bullet in the shoulder as he swings back around, too slowly, behind the wall. He stumbles backward into an end table, knocking a lamp to the floor. The nine recenters on Ebony. "That's my /wife/, you bitch!" >> Lt Bludd strikes Ebony with M9 . << Ebony is again shot. Her armor soaks some, but not all of it. She is bleeding from another wound... She lets her katana swing down, "Is that what you call it when you pay for it, now a days? A Wife?" >> Ebony critically strikes Lt Bludd with Slice! << Lt Bludd's eyes grow wide, partly from the painful slice of the sword into his midsection, but mostly from Ebony's words. He snarls wordlessly, swinging his pistol at the woman's face. >> Lt Bludd strikes Ebony with Bash. << Ebony is bashed in the face by the pistol, and her cheek explodes in pain, and there is going to be a nice bruise there tomorrow. She responds by reversing her slice, and smashing the hilt and pommel at the Lieutenant's face. "Did I say something wrong? Something to offend? Good!" >> Ebony misses Lt Bludd with Smash. << GAME: Lt Bludd FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Extreme difficulty. Lt Bludd ducks the attempt to smash him and simply pounds his sidearm at Ebony again, rage written darkly on his clean-shaven face. >> Lt Bludd misses Ebony with Blow. << Ebony chuckles, "I see I have offended thee. Too bad...." She ducks low, than brings her knee up towards the Lieutenant's stomach, "...For you, eh?" >> Ebony critically strikes Lt Bludd with Kick! << Lt Bludd doubles over as Ebony's blow lands in the very spot where her katana slashed him open only moments before. He gathers what strength remains, clasps his fists together, and swings them up at his opponent. >> Lt Bludd misses Ebony with Blow. << Major Bludd groans, turning to clutch at his injured chest. The floor beneath him is slick with blood, and the simple action of shifting his position causes his vision to darken again. Ebony is able to bring her hands up to block the double-fisted swing from the Lieutenant, and she lets her pistol hand come up, "I think it is time to put you down. Just enough to make you sleep for awhile. Than I will see if your 'wife' is still close by." >> Ebony misses Lt Bludd with M9 . << Lt Bludd gasps, "No!" He swings a leg out, hoping to knock Ebony to the floor. >> Lt Bludd misses Ebony with Kick. << Ebony says softly, "To hell with this...." She brings her Katana down, after stepping over the leg thrust from the Lieutenant, and swipes it at him again. "I don't have time for this shit." >> Ebony strikes Lt Bludd with Katana. << Lt Bludd is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The blade slices downward, catching the Lieutenant across the back. His favourite leather bomber jacket splits along the cut, as does the shirt and the flesh beneath. Bludd gasps in pain and surprise, gazing up at Ebony with a puzzled expression as his endurance runs out and he collapses to the floor. Ebony takes a deep breath, and than wipes the blood from her Katana on Bludd's clothes. She sheaths it, and loads a Net-Bolt into her Crossbow. She moves to the door, while calling for backup into her radio. She peers out the front door, to see if she can find the Female Bludd... And the street is empty. Just her luck. Of course, little does Ebony know that this is a Cobra town.... Of course, she called for back up, but she is not going to wait around for it to show up. She moves to see if there is a car in the garage. Ebony frowns, not a car in sight. Luckily, the transport choppers are not too far away, and a quick one is over head soon... Burpleson Air Force Base Burpleson Air Force Base is located in a desert region of the United States of America. It serves as the main control center for the country's Global Orbital Defense Satellites, via an advanced signal relay transmitter. The base's commander is a battle-hungry, commie-hating, cigar-chomping General in need of a psychiatric appointment. Ebony climbs off the Chopper, and two out cold prisoners are carried off as well. She looks at Zero, and mutters, "Look at this guy, would ya?" She shakes her head, and says, "Here they are. Two Bludds, just like Flagg requested." Capt Zero nods dispassionately. "Excellent. I'll make sure they get medical attention and are properly detained. Ma'am." Ebony nods slightly, and mutters, "Sure, whatever. Just make sure the bounty is transferred to my account...." A joke? Possibly... She herself wanders off towards the base hospital to get herself much needed Medical attention.